Dennis Lloyd
|birth_place = Tel Aviv, Israel |death_date = |origin = |instrument = |genre = Synth-pop, R&B, reggae fusion |occupation = Singer, Songwriter, producer |years_active = 2015–present |label = Sony Music Entertainment |associated_acts = |website = |current_members = |past_members = }} Nir Tibor (Hebrew: ניר טיבור‎; born 18 June 1993), known professionally by his stage name Dennis Lloyd, is an Israeli musician, producer, singer, songwriter, and multi-instrumentalist. His 2016 single, "Nevermind", has charted in several countries including Germany, Switzerland, Canada, the United Kingdom and the United States and was certified platinum in Italy, Canada, Germany, and Switzerland. Early life and education Nir Tibor was born in Tel Aviv, Israel, to a family of Jewish descent. He grew up largely in the Ramat Aviv neighborhood of the city. Lloyd learned how to play the trumpet at age 8 and taught himself to play the guitar at age 13. He attended the Thelma Yellin High School of the Arts in Givatayim. Conscriped to the Israeli Navy and served as a combat sailor for 3 years. Career Lloyd released his first single, "Playa (Say That)", in mid-2015. Toward the end of 2015, he moved to Bangkok, Thailand where he stayed for a year. During his time in Bangkok, Lloyd focused exclusively on music and wrote 35 songs. After his year in Bangkok, Lloyd returned to Israel where he began releasing more music including the songs, "Snow White" and "Nevermind (Alright)". Lloyd remixed the latter song and released it as "Nevermind" in the winter of 2016. The remixed version quickly garnered success on Spotify, eventually peaking at number 4 on the Spotify Global Viral chart. It would eventually accumulate more than 500 million streams on Spotify and over 1.5 million Shazams. In June 2018, Time listed it as one of the "songs of summer". In June 2017, Lloyd was featured in a video on the German "COLORS" YouTube channel, performing an acoustic version of his song "Leftovers". The video has accrued 31 million views. In March 2018, Lloyd announced the MTFKR Tour that began in May 2018 in Italy with dates across Europe and North America. The song "Nevermind" was featured for in the commercial for the release of the new BMW 3 Series in 2019. Lloyd performed "Nevermind" on Jimmy Kimmel Live on July 24, 2018. In February 2019, Lloyd released his single "Never Go Back". "Never Go Back" received praise by various publications including Billboard Magazine, TIME Magazine and Forbes. This single would lead into the release of Lloyd's debut EP "Exident" on April 5, 2019. Lloyd shared music videos for EP tracks "Never Go Back" and "GFY". Following this, Lloyd embarked on his sold-out Never Go Back tour across the United States, Canada and Australia, also performing at various music festivals including Coachella, Governor's Ball and Montreux Jazz Festival. In July 2019, Dennis featured on a Spotify Singles session, collaborating with guitarist, Tom Morello to cover Audioslave's "Like a Stone". On Sep 14th, 2019, Lloyd released his song "Wild West", which is included on EA Sports' FIFA 20 soundtrack. Discography EPs * The Breakdown (2015) * Acts & Results (2019) * Exident (2019) * Spotify Singles (2019) Singles * "Playa (Say That)" (2015) * "Snow White" (2015) * "Demons" (2016) * "Acts & Results" (2016) * "Think About It" (2016) * "Nevermind" (2016) * "Analyzing" (2016) * "Leftovers" (2017) * "Nevermind (Alright)" (2017) * "Never Go Back" (2019) * "Wild West" (2019) * "Unfaithful" (2019) Category:Artists Category:NVSC 25 artists